Just Breathe
by Badger-Chan
Summary: Victor and Yuri are happily married and planning their final season of skating together however an incident with Yurio could potential ruin their blissful plans.
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoples! I'm back with a new story this time of the Yuri on Ice fandom. Couldn't resist me some Victuuri :P  
Anyway this was a challenge set by my friend Darkwaterswithin here in Fanfiction, the prompt was to write a story where Victor has sensory overload syndrome which is triggered by an accident involving another skater. Now the focus was to mainly be on how he tries to deal with it and maintain his life. This is a completely different genre for me to write in as i'm more for the fluffy light hearted stuff which I've tried to keep here so it didn't go down the deeply depressing route. I do apologise if this strikes bad with people, I am unfamiliar with this issue but did do some research into so I wasn't completely uninformed.  
Anyway you should totally check out Darkwaterswithin as they will be writing the same prompt as well just to see how different a same idea can be interpreted, also she has some great stories much more dark but so well written.

Enjoy my lovelies :)

* * *

Chapter 1 _–  
_ 3 Years. 3 happy years since that fateful meeting at the hot springs back in Japan. Not a single regret was to be had between these two, everything was perfect. After grabbing that silver medal and deciding not to retire Yuri had moved to Russia to live with his coach, competitor and fiancé, well Husband now, Victor Nikiforov. Both of them had initially thought it would be awkward working and living together in such an extraordinary fashion but it actually balanced perfectly. Life and love in perfect harmony. Naturally there had been a few disagreements between the pair but more often than not a kiss or a tickle broke it to be forgotten about.  
They had been discussing their careers recently considering their ages, Victor about to turn 30 and Yuri 26.

"I think I'm going to retire after this season."

They were just relaxing together on the sofa as Victor mused his thoughts. He'd had a wildly successful career which had only really been challenged in the last 3 years by the 2 Yuri's. He wanted to leave whilst he still had the grace to.

"Hmm you are quite ancient now," hummed out Yuri whilst lazily drawing circles with his finger on Victor's knee, he got a smack on the hand and a light laugh from the elder in response.

"I understand your decision sweetheart and I support you fully. In fact I'm considering finishing being a competitive skater to coach or teach, I don't know right now." Yuri hadn't really given it much thought but his stamina was definitely reducing and the small aches and sprains were becoming much more of an issue. It was a well-known fact skaters weren't really competitive past 25 so for Victor to still be competing it was quite unusual but he always said it was because Yuri provided him the fire to continue. They continued discussing the finer points of the topic coming to the conclusion that, yes, Victor would retire from the ice completely after the season and Yuri would decide a more solid plan at that time.  
Yuri perked up suddenly having a light bulb moment,

"Let's skate matching themes!"

Victor blinked a couple times and then a huge smile came across his face.

"Such an amazing idea my darling, you never cease to surprise me." He held tighter on to his husband. They had always tried to choose opposing themes as people probably expected the world famous skating couple to complement each other in their themes, but as Victor himself said " _You have to do the opposite of what people expect. How else will you surprise them?_ "

Victor decided his theme was going to be departure so Yuri complemented with voyage and knowing that they would be asked to do an exhibition skate they decided to reprise their pair skating with a theme of thank you as if to say "good bye and thank you for the support" through the ice.

The mood had become quite sombre with all this talk of saying goodbye and leaving, that was until Maccachin came bounding into the room lead in mouth yapping.

"Appears someone wants something." Yuri managed to laugh out in the muddle of arms, legs and paws that the sofa had become. Victor gently pushed the poodle of the sofa and untangle himself from his better half to take the dog out, Yuri following too. They walked hand in hand with Maccachin bounding around them, they chatted about whatever, everything back to perfect.

A few months went past all routines had been designed, tweaked and now being practiced to perfection. All the skaters at the rink loved watching the 2 practise every single day because they worked so well together always creating the most beautiful movements anyone could possibly watch. Without really saying anything most of the skaters that had been there all the time like Mila, Georgi and Yurio figured out the pair were preparing their final season together especially when they had watched them practice a pair skate.

"Tch so the 2 old hags are retiring then?" Yurio approached the pair whilst having a rest against the wall. Blue and brown looked in his direction and without hesitation Yuri said,

"It's not like you're that young any more Yurio!"

Pissed Yurio spun and skated away yelling back "Just retire already idiot!" both Yuri's smiled at the phrase that had been one of the first things said between them.

One day during the week they had come in early to practice so that they had the rink all to themselves before any other skaters or school visits arrived. As normal they warmed up and started running through their routines beginning with the pair skate, which was progressing well, following the slight distraction of being so close with each other and the emotions fuelled by the skating they moved onto Yuri's programs, Victor moving off to the sides slightly to take his role as coach. He welcomed this coaching section because it meant he could rest and admire his husband in motion creating music with his body on the ice. Victor had to do very little aside encourage Yuri nowadays in regards to coaching because he had flourished into an extraordinary skater quite frequently being the one to knock Victor off the top spot. Of course he still had anxiety problems especially if Victor wasn't at the competition but if Victor was there he could help Yuri through them and he'd shine. Today Yuri was on top form blissfully skating his routine repetitively eyes closed most of the time, he only flubbed a few jumps but it was just miss-steps or wrong speed, nothing he couldn't correct. Yuri had noticed Victor was being very quiet whilst watching him so decided to go up and see if everything was ok.

"Is everything ok?" Panted Yuri suddenly realising how tired he was.

"Perfect everything's perfect" Victor said almost dreamily then shaked his head back into coach mode, "though you really need to make sure you watch the flow of your feet into your jumps." Victor pulled Yuri close and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I think I'm going to go work on my stuff now so feel free to either watch me or continuing practice but just don't work yourself too hard my darling." Another small kiss.

"You're the best coach" Yuri patted Victors butt as he left Yuri leaning against the wall. He watched his beloved husband glade around the ice for a bit just marvelling at him, then he pushed away from the wall to do a bit more work himself.

Couple hours passed before the next skater arrived at the rink, it was Yurio. Waved greetings were shared. Yurio warmed up and joined the ice working through his routines. Another few minutes went by and Yuri hit his limit, he was exhausted. He approached Victor and said he was going to take off. Victor squeezed him close and said he was going to stay on a bit longer but he'd be home soon. After Yuri left he carried on skating around idly working his free skate routine occasionally glancing over at Yurio and his work. He was coming up with a solid routine that would definitely challenge the elder two for podium spots. He was about to skate over to hassle the young boy when suddenly a small group of girls came crashing down to the ice in Yurios direction circling around him and crushing him to the wall. Victor started to panic. These were truly crazy fans.

"HELP! HELP!" Victor yelled at the top of his voice, which was slightly strained from tiredness, to try combat the loud screaming from the girls, "SOMEONE GET SECURITY! SECRURITY! SOMEONE HELP!" all the time he was yelling he was skating as fast as he physically could at this point to get to Yurio to try and pull the girls away. He reached the fray and barged in shouting at the girls to get out the way and leave the boy alone but his body was tired from practise so he wasn't having much luck actually keeping them away, they just kept piling back and poor Yurio was huddled down on the ice against the wall hands covering himself incapable of anything.

Suddenly Victor felt a shunt against his chest, a smash at the back of his head and black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the delay putting this up I wanted to have it up last week but I've just moved and the internet at my new place is non-existant! Anyway enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2 -

Face twitching Victors eyes fluttered open. He recognised he was laying down in a bed but it sure wasn't his bed. It was hard and the blanket covering him scratchy. He went to lift his head up but the searing pain that coursed through him when he did made him groan and abandon the action. He was suddenly aware of movement beside him and his hand being gripped.

"Oh thank god your awake, I was getting really worried"

He'd recognise that voice anywhere. It made him smile before pain hit again and he scrunched his face.

"Yuri, where am I?" Victor kept his eyes closed as his head pounded.

"I've been told there was a commotion at the rink and you got thrown into the wall hitting your head really hard." Yuri wanted to cry at what he befallen his husband, "I shouldn't have left you, I should have waited." Tears broke free and silently fell down his cheeks.

Victor opened his eyes and fought the pain the turn his head in the direction he guessed Yuri was in,

"You weren't to know and that would probably have ended up with both of us hurt."

Yuri knew this to be true and just lent forward to nuzzle into Victor. They stayed like this for a while, Yuri leaning over the bed from his chair and Victor leaning into the contact as best he could considering every movement seemed to set off the woodpecker that was residing at the base of his skull.

There was a knock at the door and a doctor walked in looking all important but not scary. He held a clip board which had a few sheets of paper containing Victor's details and test results.

"Well Mr. Nikiforov I have no bad news for you, everything on your charts looks good." Yuri beamed in relief.

"So can he come home?"

"He only has a mild concussion and no doubt quite a bit of pain," the doctor looked over the Victor for confirmation on the last part and he gave a slight nod to avoid excess pain, "in which case he is clear to leave but he needs to stay home for at least 3 days to allow for a recovery or you'll be back here again and I don't think your fans could deal with that." The doctor smiled at the statement and the reaction it got from the men. He left to fill out the clearing paperwork and Yuri turned his attention back to his beloved, smiling from ear to ear.

They walked through the door to their home, Yuri holding onto Victor like if he let go he would collapse to the ground. Victor did protest but gave up once he knew Yuri just wasn't backing down. Victor plopped himself down on the sofa feeling quite exhausted and his head pounding.

"I'll make us some hot chocolate" Yuri said wandering into the kitchen area.

As Victor sat waiting for Yuris return everything suddenly seemed very very bright, like he was having a light shone directly into his eyes. He couldn't see. He panicked a bit with his brain coming to the conclusion the best thing to do was to bury his head into the sofa cushions. This is how Yuri found him when he came back.

"Why are you sat like that?" He placed the mugs carefully down on the table hoping Makkachin wouldn't knock them over if he came through.

Although muffled Yuri made out from Victor, "Everything went bright so I needed some darkness".

Yuri giggled thinking it must just be a side effect from the concussion. He wandered over turning off the big main room lights and turned on the dimmer side lights.

"There you go honey is that better? Here drink your coco before it gets cold."

Victor sat up appreciating the dullness of the room, taking the mug from Yuri he gave him a little kiss on the forehead.

"I love you please don't ever leave me."

"As if I would."

They snuggled down and watched some pointless TV for the rest of the evening. Victor much preferred this scenario compared to the hospital one. He was at home lounging on his comfy, familiar sofa, snuggled up to his loving, familiar husband, in a room that was just familiar. However much he didn't want to move from his current position the glare from the TV was starting to hurt his eyes and he could feel that woodpecker in his head again.

"Yuri, sweetheart, I think I'm going to take some painkillers and head off to bed."

Yuri had actually been drifting in and out of sleep himself but jolted slightly at Victor needing attention.

"Vitya are you ok? Do you need anything? Do you feel odd?" Yuri unintentionally sounded panicked.

"Hehe, don't worry Yu~ri, it's just a headache. Though if you're offering help would you mind bringing the meds and some water I really just wanna curl up in bed."

Calming down Yuri nodded and hurried to gather the stuff victor wanted plus a soothing heat pad and anything he himself wanted. With his little tray filled with goodies he plodded into their bedroom. Here he found Victor cocooned up in the duvet with just the top of his head poking out silver hair spreading over the pillows.

"I know you're in pain and everything but these new positions I'm finding you in are rather cute." Yuri placed the tray down on the bedside table and climbed onto the bed. A little silver head popped out of the cocooned.

"The duvet was just so snuggly and inviting and smelt like you." He nestled towards Yuri which required more effort than he thought in his duvet wrap so he relinquished some enabling him to take the pain killers.

Yuri pulled Victor closer craving his closeness and contact. He truly hated seeing Victor suffering. He placed a small but needy kiss on his husbands' cheek. Victor leant more into the touch as it was so soothing to him. Yuri pushed further unravelling the Victor cocoon meeting no resistance. Unveiling the butterfly that was Victor, Yuri moved to straddle his legs, gently cupping Victors face in his hands he placed a passionate loving kiss on Victor's lips. Victor had noticed how gently Yuri was being and knew very well the reason.

"Yuri I'm not going to break, it's just a concussion," staring into those chocolate orbs his turquoise ones swimming with desire, "If you're going to do what I think you are, do it properly." As if to emphasis his point he jutted his knees up forcing Yuri to slide forward to his crotch enabling him to feel the end building there. Yuri pushed down with his hips into Victors both moaning at the contact. It was the only real encouragement needed. The overly tenderness was dropped by Yuri in favour of wanton need. He ran his fingers through silky smooth silver strands, wrapping his fingers around them and tugging victor into a rough kiss. Victor ignored the small amount of pain that began as he didn't want Yuri to stop. The grip was relinquished so Yuri could remove the pesky clothing on his body preventing skin to skin contact. He didn't even remove himself from straddling Victor, merely standing in position to drop his trousers and underwear, resulting in Yuri's erection being literally the only thing Victor could see. He couldn't help but reach out to stroke it. Yuri's knees buckled underneath him at the feeling, he didn't have the best footing being on a soft moving mattress but he managed to control his descent back to Victors lap without falling.

"Nnn… Victor… tonight is.. just about you ok?" Yuri panted out before he completely caved to the touch.

"But my Yuri you are so delectable" Licking his lips he released his lover upon seeing the eyes facing him filled with lust and determination. He relaxed back against the pillows allowing Yuri to do whatever he pleased. Taking his cue Yuri set about massaging the expanse of chest that was openly laid out in front of him. Touching, licking, kissing, and biting everywhere he could reach while attempting to keep their crouches separated which proved to be increasingly difficult as both men got lost in the swells of their actions.

Victor couldn't help but stare at Yuris butt wiggling in the air as he shimmied down victors' body before stopping, mouth hovering at his hips.

"Having fun?" accented by a deliberate, undulating wiggle. Victor just raised an eyebrow giving a look of well duh. Before comprehending what was happening Yuri had gripped Victor's hips down in place, bent down and while rolling his body back up gave a long sensual lick up the entire length of Victor's erection. Hands clawed in the sheets around him as he fought against those strong hands holding him down. Yuri relished being in control, being the reason Victor came completely undone, his face making unplanned shapes and sounds. Yuri knew only he could do this and only he could see it. He decided not to be too much of a tease considering Victor had just been released from hospital and had just been falling asleep on the sofa. He lowered his body down, lips taking in the head, circling his tongue around and across the top. More beautiful sounds falling from the mouth above him. Yuri took a bit more of him into his mouth, licking and sucking. For some reason he was finding Victor so much more erotic than usual making him so painfully hard but it just spurred him on to complete the job at hand. He took the whole length in his mouth, deep throating, Victors head snapped backwards,

"ARGHNNG"

Quick as a flash Yuri withdrew from his position just quick enough to avoid being kneed in the chin. The volume and sound of that yell had definitely not been of pleasure but gut wrenching pain. Yuri didn't know what to do whilst he watched Victor assume the foetal position clutching at the back of his head.

"Oh god, Victor whats wrong?" panic clearly evident in his voice. Victor couldn't really manage to speak but just groaned in pain. He grabbed Yuri and pulled him close just knowing he didn't want him leaving him.

Victor felt like the feeling was subsiding and he began to relax his body and hold on Yuri, which relieved the younger knowing it was reducing. Victor knew this wasn't right but he couldn't place what about it was exactly wrong. He just knew he couldn't tell Yuri and worry him over potentially nothing.


End file.
